My Tourist
by kuchiharu
Summary: Naruto warga negara Inggris yang sedang berwisata ke Jepang tiba-tiba dikejar Yakuza tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sedangkan pantat ayam mesum yang baru ditemui Naruto kabur entah kemana. SasuxfemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**MY TOURIST**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Crime

Rate : M for safety

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : AU, gender-bender, OOC, OC, Mistypo(s), LIME, abal, aneh, nista, ide pasaran, humor garing, alur maju mundur bikin pusing, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang dan serentetan kegajean lainnya. Two-shoot.

Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 29 tahun

Shimura Sai : 23 tahun

Yamanaka Ino : 22 tahun

Ter'copas' dari Film Hollywood "Tourist" (2010)

*Author gak bisa bedain antara terinspirasi dan ngejiplak #tendanged

"…" talk

'….' mind

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T EVER READ!

Happy Reading!

Chapter 1 : _Chicken butt, bastard!_

**Konoha, Jepang**

**Festival Musim Semi; Pukul 21.30 **

TAP….TAP….TAP

HOSH….HOSH….HOSH

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang hanya memakai piyama bergambar kodok dan sandal hotel berlari kencang melewati keramaian pasar malam. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena keringat dingin, rambut pirang panjangnya kusut berantakan, nafasnya terengah-engah hampir kehabisan udara, celananya kotor karena sempat terjatuh menabrak pejalan kaki berkali-kali. Mata saphirenya tidak henti ikut menoleh ke belakang berharap para pria berjas hitam yang dari tadi mengejarnya–––tertelan kuah ramen atau semacamnya.

Mulutnya tidak henti-henti ia mengutuk pada laki-laki dengan model rambut cap pantat ayam mesum yang ditemuinya di kereta siang tadi. Entah bagaimana, rentetan kesialan silih berganti datang padanya semenjak laki-laki psikopat itu terus menempelinya di kereta.

Demi celana gombrang ratu Elizabeth, Naruto hanya turis!

Dia hanya gadis keturunan Inggris-Jepang yang mau mengunjungi tempat kelahiran mendiang ibunya.

Naruto baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di negeri matahari terbit, tapi di hari yang sama kenapa dia sudah dikejar-kejar pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan pedang ala samurai mengacung-ngacung ke arahnya? Ditambah lagi para pengejarnya memiliki tato warna-warni aneh yang menurutnya seperti gambar anak TK.

Naruto tidak mengerti tulisan hiragana apa lagi tulisan kanji! Bahasa jepangnya juga masih sangat belepotan. Bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan para pengejarnya, jika mengerti bahasa mereka saja tidak bisa. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa berlari seperti dikejar mafia. Eh, mafia?!

GLEP

GLEP

GLEP

Jangan-jangan mereka YAKUZA?!

"ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"_Chicken butt, bastard! _Apa salahku Tuhannn!", rengeknya masih berlari.

Sementara pria-pria yang disangka Yakuza oleh Naruto masih mengejarnya dengan semangat '45.

====kuchiharu====

**Beberapa jam sebelumnya**

**Café de La sfera; Central Park, Tokyo**

**Pukul 08.00**

_Naiklah kereta dari Shibuya Station ke Konoha pukul 09.30. Cari seseorang wanita dengan postur, berat badan dan ciri fisik sepertiku. Biarkan orang-orang 'itu' percaya bahwa dia adalah aku. Bakar surat ini setelah kau membacanya!_

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya mendengus setelah mendapat surat dari pramusaji yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan senyum malu-malu. Ia menatap datar gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Kau boleh pergi!", ujarnya singkat.

Gadis itu cemberut lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Mungkin berusaha bersikap imut, tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan berhasil bagi pria sedingin es seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, akhirnya gadis itu melenggang pergi dari meja salah satu pengunjung yang menurutnya tampan itu.

Dengan segera pria raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengambil pematik api miliknya lalu membakar surat itu dan meletakkannya di dalam asbak. Masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama, pria itu pergi menjauh ke kerumunan orang-orang.

.

.

"Selamatkan suratnya!", teriak seorang laki-laki bertampang hiu kepada rekannya pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi mengawasi si raven.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung mengipas-ngipaskan surat yang terbakar itu dengan vas bunga di atas meja(?). Tapi apa daya, kertas yang mereka yakini sebagai surat dari target utama mereka, Yamanaka Ino telah hangus menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"Sial!", ucap laki-laki raven lain yang telah mengawasi seluruh peristiwa di dalam mobil vannya.

"Kisame, Sasori! Tangkap pramusaji yang telah mengantarkan surat tadi! Dan bawa sisa-sisa surat itu, bagian CSI(1) akan memeriksanya!", perintah si raven pada anak buahnya.

====kuchiharu====

**Kantor Direktur Interpol Jepang**

**Pkl. 09.10 **

"Jadi, ini kah wajah baru Yamanaka Ino? Bukan hanya wajah, rambut dan matanya yang berubah, tapi dia juga lebih pendek dua inchi dari sebelumnya. Operasi plastik yang dilakukannya pasti benar-benar mahal", sindir laki-laki berusia 50 tahun yang kini sedang membaca laporan pimpinan misi penting kali ini sekaligus putera sulungnya.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi datar, namun kentara sekali ada kemarahan di mata dengan iris hitam itu.

Si lawan bicara hanya mendecih kesal. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, adik laki-lakinya benar-benar membuat reputasinya rusak.

"Haah… sepertinya kau hampir putus asa, eh?"

"…."

"Sasuke memang sangat licin, dan sama hebatnya denganmu dalam upaya spionase, wajar jika kau kesulitan. Tapi bagaimana pun Yamanaka Ino berada di daftar nomor urut satu para Yakuza. Kau tahu betul Shimura Sai bukan orang yang dengan mudah mengampuni mantan pacar yang telah mencuri uangnya", ucap laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Kami pasti akan mengetahui wajah baru Yamanaka Ino, copyan transaksi operasi plastik Yamanaka Ino di Miami itu tak terbantahkan. Seandainya Sasuke melakukan penyamarannya dengan baik dan bukannya merayu pacar Yakuza itu, mungkin masalah ini tidak akan terjadi", ujar si sulung kesal.

"Sasuke hanya menjalankan tugasnya, mendekati tunangan Shimura Sai adalah jalan paling mudah untuk mengetahui rahasia Shimura Danzo"

"Tapi karena saking 'menghayati' perannya, gadis itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dan nekat kabur dengan membawa uang enam juta dolar", ucap si sulung dengan nada sinis.

"Apa kau berfikir bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai gadis itu?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu isi kepala anak ayam itu!"

_Tok..tok..tok_

"Masuk!"

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, tim CSI berhasil menyusun kembali sebagian kata-kata dalam kepingan surat yang telah terbakar itu", ucap laki-laki berambut silver dengan masker hitam.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu menatap si pelapor dengan sorot mata datar.

"Err, Uchiha-sama? Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?", tanya si pelapor.

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?", kata Fugaku.

"Lalu mengapa Anda berdua tampak tidak terkejut?"

"Itu karema kami Uchiha", ucap dua laki-laki raven itu bersamaan.

'Ya, ya, ya… Uchiha dengan wajah stoic mereka', gerutu Kakashi dalam hati.

"Lanjutkan laporanmu", ujar Itachi singkat.

"Sebagian tulisan mengatakan agar Sasuke naik kereta pukul 08.30 di stasiun Shibuya. Kereta yang berangkat pukul 09.30 dari stasiun tersebut hanya menuju Konoha dan Suna"

Si sulung raven langsung berdiri.

"Ck, Celaka tinggal 20 menit lagi. Sudah pasti Sasuke menuju Konoha. Aku pergi Tou-san!", ujar Itachi terburu-buru lalu meninggalkan ruangan secepat kilat.

"Mengapa Itachi bisa yakin kalau Sasuke menuju ke Konoha?"

"Konoha adalah tempat Itachi dan Sasuke menghabiskan masa kecilnya, kota itu juga kota kelahiran mendiang istriku. Yamanaka Ino pasti tahu tentang hal itu", ucap Fugaku pelan dengan sorot mata yang agak sendu.

'Eh, ternyata Uchiha bisa berekspresi juga?', batinnya heran.

====kuchiharu====

**Kereta Menuju Konoha**

**Pukul 10.25**

Namikaze Naruto tidak membeci keramaian. Justru ia sangat suka pergi ke tempat-tempat penuh orang seperti konser musik, bioskop dan pantai. Kepribadiannya yang memang hiperaktif dan mudah bergaul membuatnya mudah beradaptasi di tempat-tempat baru.

Tapi menjadi warga negara asing di tengah-tengah himpitan orang-orang Jepang yang gila kerja sama sekali bukan aktivitas favoritnya.

NEGARA INI GILA!

Batin gadis pirang ini kesal. Menjelang jam makan siang seperti ini, tega-teganya petugas stasiun bermata sipit itu mendorongnya masuk ke gerbong kereta yang penuh sesak. Tidak adanya batas maksimum jumlah penumpang membuat para petugas stasiun dengan semena-mena menumpuk orang-orang tak berdosa seperti Naruto ke ruangan sempit.

Namikaze Naruto baru saja tiba di Jepang, dan langsung mendapatkan pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan. Untungnya semua barang bawaannya yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa sudah ia kirim ke Konoha. Kereta dari Tokyo ke Konoha melewati banyak stasiun di kawasan bisnis dan industri, alhasil para pekerja itu digabung dalam enam gerbong sempit dan membuat penumpang lain yang memang benar-benar menuju Konoha menderita selama satu jam.

"_Welcome to Japan_!", makinya pelan dengan logat British yang kental.

"_Rush hour, Japaneese. _Kau bahkan bisa mati sesak nafas jika berada dua jam di tempat ini", ucap suara baritone khas tepat di belakang telinga Naruto dalam bahasa Inggris.

Naruto sedikit merinding geli.

"Mmhmm.. citrus... Aku suka baumu, _my lady_", lanjut laki-laki itu seraya menjilat tengkuk Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja kaget. Badannya refleks berbalik, namun laki-laki dibelakangnya justru memeluk pinggangnya erat hingga dada bidang si pria menempel ke pundak Naruto. Pria dibelakangna tampaknya cukup tinggi.

"_Don't Move! _Kau tentu tidak mau menarik perhatian banyak orang, 'kan? Kau akan sangat malu", bisiknya kini mengulum cuping kanan Naruto.

'_Molester!_'

Batin Naruto horror, mata saphirenya terbelalak. Apa penderitaannya masih belum berakhir? Sekarang di belakangnya malah ada pria mesum asing yang sepertinya sedang 'tegang'. Naruto merasakan ada benda keras dan menonjol yang menekan belahan pantatnya.

Naruto terlalu terkejut, ia bahkan tidak bergerak seinchipun saat tangan pucat laki-laki tak dikenalnya itu meremas-remas payudara dari balik kemeja birunya. Tangan laki-laki itu juga mulai nakal masuk ke dalam roknya––yang memang agak pendek lalu mengelus daerah vitalnya dengan lembut dibalik celana dalam satin yang melindunginya.

Naruto terpekik kaget, ia benar-benar merasa dilecehkan sekarang.

"TEME!", desis Naruto sarkastik.

"Oh, gadis asing sepertimu ternyata tahu makian dalam bahasa Jepang. Menarik sekali!"

"Berani menyentuhku lebih dari ini. Ku gigit penismu sampai putus!", sembur Naruto masih dalam desisan kemarahan.

"Ah, kata-katamu malah semakin membuatku 'bangun', Dobe. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!", bisik suara baritone itu seduktif lalu mengingit leher Naruto keras hingga sedikit berdarah.

"Akh!", jeriit Naruto.

Laki-laki itu membalik tubuh Naruto.

Onyx bertemu Sapphire.

Onyx bertemu Sapphire.

"Mata sapphire yang indah", ucap laki-laki itu pelan. Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, laki-laki asing itu langsung menyerang bibir Naruto ganas tepat di depan seluruh penumpang yang langsung cengo di tempat.

Tubuh Naruto yang memang agak lelah setelah berdiri selama hampir satu jam langsung jatuh terduduk. Laki-laki dengan rambut raven melawan gravitasi itu langsung memanfaatkan keadaan, ia tindih tubuh mungil gadis blasteran Inggris-Jepang itu dan kedua lututnya menahan kaki si gadis. Dengan satu tangannya yang berotot, si raven menahan dua tangan si gadis sekaligus di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya membuka paksa kemeja si gadis hingga kancingya terburai lalu meremas buah dada yang terlindung bra hitam di baliknya.

Di sela-sela rontaan si gadis, si raven melumat bibir lembut itu dengan bernafsu, lidahnya menjulur ingin agar rongga mulut mungil, basah dan hangat itu menerima invasi lidahnya. Tapi si gadis tetap mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Astaga, apa Naruto akan diperkosa di tengah-tengah kerumunan?!

Laki-laki ini psikopat!

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Naruto membuka rongga mulutnya, bukan untuk menerima lidah si pantat ayam mesum tapi untuk menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga berdarah.

"Cikusso!", maki pria itu sambil sedikit menjauh darinya.

Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu kasar hingga terjatuh dengan suara keras. Dengan cepat dan penuh aura iblis gadis itu bangun, lalu kaki kanannya menginjak dada si mesum dengan keras. Berharap ada tulang rusuk si mesum yang patah.

"_YOU'RE DIRTY CHICKEN BUTT, BASTARD_! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal mesum padaku!", murka Naruto masih dengan logat British-nya.

Kembali gadis pirang itu menginjak dada si raven keras, hingga-membuatnya terbatuk-batuk hebat.

"HAHAHAHAHAH.. Kau sangat manis, _my lady_. Aku sangat suka kucing liar"

Si raven justru tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang kesetanan.

"TING-TONG"

"Stasiun Konoha", kata suara wanita dingin dari dalam speaker yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah tiba di Konoha. Lalu bunyi suara pintu otomatis yang bergeserpun terdengar.

Calon penumpang yang akan masuk, maupun penumpang yang akan keluar di stasiun Konoha masih belum berani bergerak. Mereka semua melongo ngeri melihat gadis pirang yang tampak sedang murka dengan kancing kemeja terbuka dan rambut berantakan, menginjak keras dada laki-laki berambut raven yang kini masih tertawa-tawa gila.

Merasa kesal telah dipermainkan, si gadis menendang tubuh si mesum lalu menyambar jas hitam milik si raven yang tergeletak, memakainya lalu ngeloyor pergi. Naruto benar-benar muak dengan tingkah mesum dan psikopat si pantat ayam.

Si gadis tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa pria berpakaian formal di luar stasiun telah memotret wajahnya.

====kuchiharu====

**Kantor Sementara Interpol Jepang**

**Konoha**

**Pukul 11.00**

Markas sementara Interpol Jepang di Konoha yang baru berdiri beberapa menit lalu tampak sibuk dipenuhi para agen Interpol yang lalu lalang. Wajar saja, insiden pelecehan yang dilakukan putera bungsu direktur telah menyebar bagai burung di jajaran Interpol, membuka kemungkinan bahwa target utama mereka telah menampakkan diri.

"Bagaimana?", tanya pria raven berkeriput(?) pada salah satu anak buahnya yang kini sedang memijit-mijit tengkuknya.

"Entahlah, Itachi. Perlu analisis merepotkan bentuk wajah terlebih dulu", jawab laki-laki yang rambutnya diikat ke atas seperti nanas.

"Tinggi, postur dan berat badannya sangat mirip dengan Yamanaka Ino. Fenotip(1)nya juga nyaris serupa, meski mata sapphire itu tentu tidak dimiliki Yamanaka. Tapi bisa saja ia menggunakan lensa kontak 'kan?" tanya Itachi tidak biasanya panjang lebar. Tampaknya ia benar-benar antusias ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Aku tetap akan memasukkannya ke dalam _data-base_, komputer akan menganalisis bentuk wajahnya dan mengidentifikasi orang lain yang mungkin adalah dirinya. Tapi sayangnya sistem kita diretas beberapa waktu lalu. Aku sudah merestartnya, tapi tampaknya perlu 7-8 jam agar sistem kita berfungsi normal, merepotkan~", ucap Shikamaru serius.

"Sial, kenapa perlu waktu selama itu!"

"Virus yang dimasukkan hacker itu benar-benar telah menghancurkan fire-wall kita. Aku juga malas harus berurusan dengan hal merepotkan seperti ini. Tapi apa benar Sasuke menyerang gadis itu di tempat umum? Aku baru tahu, laki-laki dingin seperti dia bisa liar pada wanita", lanjut Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Entahlah, mungkin Ia kebetulan sedang _horny _atau apa. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan anak ayam itu? Semoga ia tidak membuat masalah lagi", desah sang kakak pasrah.

Laki-laki raven itu mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu menelepon seseorang.

"APA?! Kalian kehilangan jejak mereka?!, Cari mereka sampai ketemu, aku tidak mau tahu!",

Terdengar suara mengiyakan di telephon, Itachi menutup sambungannya dengan kasar lalu menghela nafas berat.

Hal-hal yang menyangkut Sasuke, pasti tidak akan pernah berakhir mudah.

'Ck, kakak-adik yang merepotkan', gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati setelah Itachi pergi.

====kuchiharu====

**Kamar Sweet Room VVIP, Konoha Grand Hotel**

**Pukul 11.00 **

Shimura Sai menatap kota Konoha yang asri dengan wajah datar. Pria berambut hitam klimis itu masih ingat bagaimana mantan tunangannya secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah mencintai Sai, dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan Sai untuk kepentingan dirinya.

Tangan laki-laki itu mengepal. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah mempercayai wanita. Semakin cantik wajah mereka, semakin licik akal bulusnya. Tanpa rasa menyesal, Ino mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sasuke, supir pribadi Ino. Meski terlambat, klan Shimura akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah agen Interpol yang menyamar. Sasuke tentu kabur ke markas besarnya, sedangkan Ino kabur ke luar negeri sambil membawa surat-surat asset keluarganya senilai dua juta dolar yang entah bagaimana telah menjadi atas namanya.

Ayahnya benar-benar marah. Shimura Danzo yang adalah pimpinan Yakuza terbesar di Jepang mencambukinya dengan sadis. Bahkan tidak peduli jika itu anaknya sendiri. Sai menerima semuanya, ia tahu dirinya lah yang salah karena ditipu mentah-mentah. Maka ia bersumpah untuk memburu Yamanaka Ino–––bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang yang telah dicuri darinya namun juga untuk mengembalikan kehormatannya.

Pipp…pip…pip.

Suara dering ponsel menggema di kamar hotel VVIP itu. Dengan sedikit enggan, Sai menjawab panggilan telephon salah satu mata-matanya di Interpol.

"Ya?", jawabnya dengan nada bosan.

"Oh, bos. Ada berita menarik tentang mantan kekasihmu itu. Ia dan Sasuke berada di kota tempatmu berada. Aku baru saja mendapatkan foto wajah baru Yamanaka Ino, Ia kelihatan lebih cantik dan menggairahkan. Akan ku kirimkan fotonya padamu. Semoga berhasil, bos. Aku tunggu bayaranku", ucapnya mengakhiri.

Sai menutup sambungan telepon. Tak lama kemudian ia menerima foto seorang gadis pirang manis dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya, kulit tan eksotis yang menggoda, lalu mata sapphire seindah lautan.

"Ini kau yang sekarang 'kah Ino? Benar, kau semakin cantik", kata pria itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit lalu mencium foto gadis yang ada di ponselnya.

'Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, Ino'

====kuchiharu====

**Distrik Perbelanjaan Aburame**

**Konoha**

**Pukul 11.40**

Dua tokoh utama kita sedang menulusuri jalan secara berjauhan di distrik perbelanjaan Aburame. Si gadis yang kini memakai dress hitam selutut dengan lengan pendek berjalan cepat, tepat dua meter dimana pria dengan rambut melawan gravitasi terus menempelinya semenjak keluar dari stasiun Konoha.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku, Teme?!", hardik seorang gadis blasteran yang kini menghentak-hentakan kakinya menahan amarah.

"Hn"

"Gahh, tak bisakah kau katakan hal lain?"

"Hn"

"Aku sudah mengembalikan jasmu, dan terima kasih karena telah membelikan pakaian ini Tapi aku tidak menyesal sudah membuat rusukmu patah!"

"Rusukku tidak patah, Dobe. Retak pun tidak. Hanya luka memar, tendanganmu itu sama sekali tidak seberapa"

"Jadi kau mau ku tendang lagi?"

"Aku mau blow job", katanya watados.

Naruto langsung mundur menjauh beberapa langkah dan menatap horror laki-laki yang kini menyeringai mesum. Sudah untung dia tadi tidak melapor ke polisi, sekarang pria mesum ini malah meminta hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Naruto diam, dia terlalu kaget mendengar ajakan frontal dari pria mesum di depannya.

"Kk––kau, cari saja wanita lain! Kau pikir aku perempuan murahan!", semburnya marah.

Gadis itu menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi, sial SIAL!

Seharusnya ia mengikuti perkataaan Kurama agar tidak pergi ke Jepang sendirian. Sekarang, ia terjebak dengan pria Jepang mesum yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Pria berambut raven itu (lagi-lagi) menahan tawanya melihat tingkah ajaib Naruto. Biasanya sekali merayu, Sasuke akan langsung mendapat buruannya. Tapi tampaknya gadis di depannya ini benar-benar tidak mempan dengan seluruh daya pikatnya.

'Menarik, kau sungguh menarik, Dobe'

"Hei, usuratonkachi. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf. Kita bahkan belum berkenalan secara pantas, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke", kata pria mesum itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yah, selama ini mereka memang hanya saling memanggil Teme-Dobe, tidak menggunakan nama yang asli.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya curiga. Bagaimana jika saat makan siang Sasuke memberinya obat bius atau bahkan obat perangsang agar bisa tidur dengannya? Atau mungkin Sasuke adalah penjahat kelamin yang suka menculik gadis warga Negara asing agar bisa di jual? Mengkin juga Sasuke adalah alien yang akan menculik Naruto untuk dijadikan eksperimen?

Pikiran Naruto berkelana jauh membayangkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi yang––tentu saja terlalu menggelikan untuk gadis seusianya.

"Hn, jangan berfikir hal aneh tentangku, Dobe. Aku tidak seburuk itu! Apa yang salah dengan menemani teman barumu makan siang"

'Salah! Sangat salah terutama bersama orang mencurigakan sepertimu!', batinnya histeris. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya. Lagi pula Naruto memang sedang lapar.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto", kata Naruto akhirnya menjabat tangan itu.

"Baiklah, hanya makan siang saja 'kan? Kalau kau berani macam-macam. Aku bersumpah akan melemparmu dari atas gedung!", ancamnya sengit.

"Namikaze Naruto? Nama Jepang, eh? Aku pikir akan mendengar nama bangsawan Eropa, mengingat logat British-mu yang kental"

"Ibuku orang Jepang asli, sedangkan Ayahku keturunan Inggris yang diadopsi kakek-nenek ku yang berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Aku lahir dan besar di Inggris", ucap Naruto sambil lalu.

"Ah, kau turis rupannya. Selamat datang di Konoha, kota penuh cinta", laki-laki itu menyeringai lebar lalu mengecup punggung tangan Naruto sambil berkedip nakal.

Naruto menarik tangannya kembali kasar. Astaga, ada apa dengan orang ini? Apakah budaya asia timur yang menjungjung tinggi kehormatan dan kesopanan telah hilang gara-gara globalisasi? Sehingga melahirkan makhluk mesum cap pantat ayam ini?

"Ah, liar seperti yang ku harapkan. Ayo aku akan mengajakmu ke restaurant favoritku, _my lady_"

TBC

Gila, Gomen-ne Sasuke. Author telah menjadikanmu playboy cap sharingan #chidori!

Chapinya pendek aja ah..hehe.

kuchi lagi nyari ilham buat chapi BFL sama LOGSH selanjutnya. Jadi maaf ya, update-nya bakal molor. Bwahahaha..

Yosh, mind to RnR minna!

kuchiharu out!


	2. Chapter 2

**MY TOURIST**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Crime

Rate : M for safety

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : AU, gender-bender, OOC, OC, Mistypo(s), LIME, abal, aneh, nista, ide pasaran, humor garing, alur maju mundur bikin pusing, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang dan serentetan kegajean lainnya. Perhatiakan jam-nya kalau anda tidak ingin bingung. Two-shoot.

Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 26 tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 29 tahun

Shimura Sai : 23 tahun

Yamanaka Ino : 22 tahun

Ter'copas' dari Film Hollywood "Tourist" (2010)

*Author gak bisa bedain antara terinspirasi dan ngejiplak #tendanged

"…" talk

'….' mind

.

.

BIG HUG and Thanks for:

**LNaruSasu, haruna aoi, minyak tanah, Noal Hoshino (**Ciuss? _Benelann?_**! **_Eh_**, **_tapi jangan bilang-bilang. Entar, om Johnny Deep sama tante Angelina Jolie ngamuk lagi keheheh)_**, Yuuki Igarashi (**_oh silahkan kalo mau nge-fav, dengan senang hatiiii #mesem-mesem_**), Moku-Chan, .faris, Nasumichan Uharu, hanazawa kay, 11, MizuKaze Naru, 989seohye, Ryu Tanagawa **_**(**__Karakter Sasu emang kuchi bikin mirip di Road to Ninja__**)**_**, Nauchi Kirika-chan, Fuyutsuki Hikari, , Heiwajima Shizaya, .777, siihat namikaze natsumi, Yamashita una, Hyull , yuichi, Zeinika, Guest (**_Naru memang selalu jadi objek kenistaan kuchi hahaha_**) Kaname, Hime, Aisanoyuri (**_Dingin.. padahal di sini lagi hujan, teganya dikau hiks.._**) **

**and for all silent readers**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

.

.

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T EVER READ!

.

BUT HAPPY READING ANYWAY!

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Not Just an Ordinary Tourist**

.

.

**Lobby Konoha Grand Hotel**

**Pukul 14.30**

.

Gadis pirang dengan iris biru yang kita kenal sebagai Namikaze Naruto menatap sebal si Teme-mesum-pantat-ayam yang tampaknya sedang asyik tebar pesona pada salah satu resepsionis hotel. Gadis berkacamata dengan model rambut ala Harajuku itu tampaknya asyik-asyik saja dengan perhatian si Teme. Wajahnya tampak malu-malu, tapi jelas sekali ia girang setengah hidup karena seorang pemuda tampan begitu menyukai dekorasi lobby hotel—yang menurut si gadis—hasil karyanya.

'Dasar, playboy!', batin Naruto sarkastik.

Demi arwah ibunya di alam baka, kalau saja si Teme tidak menahan paspor Naruto dengan seenak pantat ayamnya, Ia lebih memilih tinggal di hotel murah yang sudah ia booking dua hari lalu. Tinggal di hotel mewah dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa 'kebablasan' ini benar-benar bukan seleranya. Langit-langit lobby hotel berhiaskan lukisan malaikat-malaikat kecil seperti di katedral gereja Vatican, dinding-dindingnya dihiasi kain beludru merah bersulam emas buatan Turki yang tampaknya dipesan khusus. Oh, jangan lupa segala macam perabotan classic yang tampaknya 'dicuri' dari Buckingham Palace memenuhi ruangan maha luas itu. Belum lagi puluhan pohon imitasi bunga Sakura dipajang di sana-sini untuk menyambut festival musim semi Konoha.

Satu hal yang pasti. seorang turis dari Eropa tidak akan capek-capek berwisata ke Timur Jauh hanya untuk melihat arsitektur khas dari negaranya sendiri.

Naruto mendecih kesal, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa. Mereka kan hanya memesan kamar, kenapa si Teme perlu waktu selama ini?

Rasanya Dewi Fortuna benar-benar mengutuknya. Bukan hanya tadi siang ia hampir mejadi korban pelecehan seksual, ia juga dipaksa memakan potongan ikan mentah yang diselipkan pada nasi saat makan siang tadi.

For a god sake!, orang Inggris bahkan tidak suka makan _steak_ setengah matang apalagi ikan mentah! Dan orang-orang sipit itu malah menganggap sushi—nama makanan itu—sebagai makanan mewah.

Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin langsung terbang ke London saja.

Alhasil Naruto malah membeli roti di toserba terdekat untuk mengganjal perutnya. Tahu begini, seharusnya ia mampir ke kedai pasta mie dengan kuah kental dan bau menggiurkan dekat stasiun tadi. Apa ya nama makanannya ya? Kravend? Aimen? Ramen? Ah, rasanya memang 'ramen', seandainya ia bisa membaca katakana dengan baik.

Dan sekarang, Naruto hanya bisa meratapi nasib sialnya karena 'kembali' terjebak dengan laki-laki sok ganteng yang tadi mengajaknya ke warung sushi.

"Oi, Dobe-_koi_. Ayo kemari!", ucap si Teme dengan bahasa Inggris sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'_Koi_?! Apa maksudnya panggilan itu', batinnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh. Dengan—sangat—terpaksa, Naruto bangun dari duduknya lalu menghampiri meja resepsionis.

Dengan menghentakan kakinya, ia tiba di meja resepsionis itu lalu menatap si Teme tajam. Bukannya membalas, Sasuke malah merangkul pundak Naruto seolah mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha", sahut si rambut merah dengan nada sinis.

Naruto yang memang tidak begitu mengerti bahasa Jepang, hanya menatap Sasuke bingung. Tapi telinganya tidak mungkin salah menangkap nada tidak suka dari si resepsionis. Naruto bahkan lupa untuk menepis rangkulan Sasuke.

"Oh, dia hanya bilang bahwa kita pasangan yang serasi", jawab Sasuke kalem.

"_What a—_?!",

"_VVIP Suite Room, exclusive for Honeymoon_. Bukankah ini kamar yang sempurna untuk kita berdua?", tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum.

"K-Kita tidur di satu kamar?"

"Hanya ini yang tersisa"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan pasporku. Aku akan mencari hotel sendiri!", ujar Naruto menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke sambil berusaha mengambil tas tangannya yang 'disita'.

Sasuke yang memang punya refleks cepat tentu bisa menghindari serangan dadakan itu.

"_Ah, I can't allow a fair lady like you looking for room by yourself_ (=Aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu mencari kamar hotel sendiri). Bagaimana jika kau diculik Interpol atau CIA? Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, aku tidak bisa membiarkan negaraku malu karena mengecewakan turisnya", kata Sasuke dengan alasan yang sama saat menyita tas tangan Naruto.

"Kau punya imajinasi yang tinggi, Mr. Uchiha. Apa kau pikir aku buronan mafia atau semacamnya sampai-sampai aku diburu Interpol?"

'BINGGO', sahut Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto terlalu berbahaya di luar sana jika sendirian. Setidaknya hotel bintang lima dengan pengamanan ketat ini dapat menghalau cecunguk-cecunguk Danzo Shimura dan agen Interpol di bawah perintah anikinya.

Tanpa merespon pertanyaan Naruto, tangan pucat Sasuke menyeret tangan dengan kulit kecoklatan nan lembut itu begitu saja menjauhi lobby hotel. Naruto terus berontak sambil memaki-maki Sasuke yang lagi-lagi berlaku seenak pantat ayamnya. Seorang _porter_(3) dengan wajah penyakitan dan terus terbatuk-batuk mengikuti mereka sambil membawa koper si gadis.

"Dasar pengantin baru, masa muda memang menyenangkan", sahut salah satu tamu hotel tersenyum geli. Tampaknya tamu dengan baju serba hijau itu salah paham dengan pertengkaran pasangan muda-mudi tadi.

Sesungguhnya bukan hanya pria eksentrik itu saja yang memperhatikan 'pertengkaran pengantin baru' itu, melainkan tiga pria berstelan jas hitam namun berasal dari tiga 'tuan' yang berbeda : Interpol, ketua Yakuza dan anak ketua Yakuza itu sendiri.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

"Yo, Uchiha Sasuke!", panggil seseorang di belakang mereka. Laki-laki berambut hitam klimis dengan senyum mengembang menghampiri pasangan 'pengantin baru' itu. Sasuke mendecih kesal, melihat bos lamanya.

Mereka berdua baru saja akan memasuki pintu kamar, ketika seseorang yang tampaknya mengenal Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Tch, kau rupanya, Sai. Sedang apa kau disini, eh?", tanya Sasuke kasar dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Kau masih ketus saja seperti dulu. Siapa gadis cantik ini, pacar barumu? Aku pikir kau masih dengan Ino", tanya Sai pura-pura menyelidik. Ia ingin tahu sejauh mana Ino bisa bersandiwara di depannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak terlihat kaget sedikitpun saat bertemu dengan mantan tunangannya.

'Awas saja kau, Ino. Akan ku buka kedokmu!' batin Sai licik.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu. Dia Namikaze Naruto, calon istriku", ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'calon istri' pada Sai.

Sai menatap intens gadis pirang manis di depannya. Gadis itu nyengir lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Pembawaannya sangat ceria dan hangat, benar-benar berbeda dengan Ino yang selalu terkesan angkuh dan sangat pemilih dalam hal apapun. Jika gadis ini benar-benar Ino, aktingnya benar-benar patut mendapat penghargaan piala Oscar.

"Shimura Sai, douzo yoroshiku, Namikaze-san", balas Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Na-namikaze Naruto, dou-douzo yo-roshi-ku, one-ga-i shi-masu", sahut Naruto gugup sambil terbata-bata dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang blepotan.

Sai tercengang mendengar cara bicara gadis pirang itu yang terbata-bata. Apa benar gadis dihadapannya ini adalah Ino? Kini Sai mulai ragu.

"_Did I say something wrong? Pardon me, I'm not good enough in speaking Japanese_ (=Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Maaf bahasa Jepangku tidak terlalu bagus_)_", lanjut Naruto dengan aksen Inggrisnya yang kental sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Err, apa Anda Shimura Sai yang melukis _portrait of a beauty_? Lukisan yang sangat indah. Cara anda menggambarkan dewi Venus sangat tidak biasa, aku mahasiswi semester 3 di fakultas seni, Oxford. _Nice to meet you_ Mr. Shimura", lanjut Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Naruto tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pelukis favoritnya saat berwisata ke Jepang.

Sai masih diam dengan mata terbelalak, tapi ekspresinya yang OOC itu tidak lama berlangsung. Matanya sedikit memicing, paham akan permainan yang dilakukan Ino. Gadis licik itu pasti memanfaatkan Namikaze Naruto agar bisa bebas dari Yakuza dan Interpol sekaligus. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Ino, Sai yakin dugaan tepat.

"_Are you a tourist from UK_ (=Kau turis dari Inggris?)", tanya Sai.

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat.

"_Well_, sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan sesorang yang sangat mengerti seni di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang sering mengabaikan keindahan di pelupuk mata", Sai tiba-tiba bersyair lalu mengecup punggung tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

Berbeda saat dengan Sasuke, Naruto menerima perlakuan Sai dengan senang hati.

"_Such a genuine man_, tidak seperti laki-laki di sampingku ini", ucap Naruto menyindir Sasuke yang kini sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

Naruto hanya nyengir ke arah Sasuke lalu masuk ke kamarnya, meningalkan dua laki-laki Jepang itu untuk berbincang akrab.

Sesaat hanya ada keheningan diantara kedua laki-laki itu.

"Dia bukan Yamanaka Ino. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadarinya. Apa ini permainanmu dan Ino, Sasuke? Kasihan sekali gadis itu jika harus terjebak diantara Interpol, Yakuza dan kalian berdua", ucap Sai setelah yakin Naruto tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn, aku sendiri yang akan melindungi gadis itu. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Aku hanya perlu menyerahkan surat-surat berhargamu itu 'kan?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, uang dua juta dolar memang tidak seberapa untuk klan Shimura. Tapi surat tanah itu adalah warisan peninggalan mendiang Ibuku. Ayahku tidak akan membiarkan Yamanaka Ino lolos begitu saja. Aku tunggu kabar darimu, Uchiha Sasuke", ucap Sai lalu berlalu pergi.

"Ah ya, satu hal lagi. Namikaze Naruto benar-benar gadis yang menarik. Tapi tenang saja aku akan bersaing dengan adil kali ini", lanjut Sai sambil tersenyum licik.

"Mati saja kau, muka pucat!"

"Seperti kau tidak pucat saja!"

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

**Kantor Interpol Sementara**

**Pukul 13.00 **

.

"Periksa semua hotel bintang lima dan restoran mahal di Konoha, Sasuke pasti akan menuju ke sana!", ucap seorang pemuda ersurai raven pada anak buahnya.

"~merepotkan, bukankah itu terlalu mencolok. Bisa saja adikmu justru pergi ke hotel murah", sahut salah satu anak buah sang kapten sambil menguap.

"Aku sangat mengenal adikku tersayang, Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita cantik harus menerima pelayanan kelas bawah. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan sistem computer kita?"

"Sistem computer kita masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tampaknya virus merepotkan itu benar-benar kuat. Begitu keadaan kembali normal hanya perlu sepuluh menit untuk mengidentifikasi wajah gadis itu"

"Tch, Sial!", Uchiha Itachi merutuki nasibnya yang benar-benar digilas habis oleh Sasuke. Dia yakin, _jammer_(4) yang dipasang di stasiun Konoha adalah ulah Sasuke. Sehingga CCTV dan peralatan lain yang terhubung ke internet rusak seketika. Stasiun itu bahkan harus berhenti beroperasi selama dua jam. Adiknya benar-benar membuat masalah besar sekarang. Komite disiplin pasti akan menghukumnya habis-habisan.

Tangannya memegang foto gadis berambut pirang yang diduga kuat sebagai wajah baru Yamanaka Ino. Entah bagaimana mata sapphire gadis itu mengingatkan Itachi pada mata Mentri Pertahanan kerajaan Inggris, Namikaze Minato. Namikaze Minato juga ayah komandan Angkatan Udara UK Namikaze Kurama, laki-laki manis yang selama sembilan tahun ini selalu menolak cintanya mentah-mentah. Ya, Itachi memang _guy_, keluarga dan koleganya sudah tahu itu, ayahnya juga tidak keberatan dengan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang.

'Gadis ini? Apa ia anak perempuan paman Minato?', batin Itachi frustasi.

Itachi tahu Kurama mempuyai adik perempuan—yang katanya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Itachi belum pernah bertemu dengan adik perempuan Kurama, Entah mengapa, firasatnya kali ini benar-benar buruk. Rubah kesayangannya itu juga belum membalas emailnya yang meminta foto Naruto.

Meretas sistem informasi Univ. Oxford akan memakan waktu berjam-jam mengingat sistem computer mereka masih down.

Arghhh, seandainya saja sistem komputernya tidak diserang hacker!

Ia yakin ini ulah salah satu kaki-tangan Sasuke. Kalau anak perempuan Mentri Pertahanan Inggris di serang Yakuza Jepang, tentara sekutu pasti akan menjatuhkan bom nuklir lagi seperti di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Lebih parah lagi, Kurama pasti akan benar-benar membencinya!

'Semoga dugaanku salah', batin Itachi pasrah. Tampaknya Itachi lebih mencintai Kurama dibanding negaranya sendiri. Seperti kata Shikamaru cinta memang merepotkan.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

**Honeymoon Suite Room**

**Pukul 19.30**

.

'Berat, kenapa rasanya seperti ditindih?', batin gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata terpejam. Kulitnya serasa panas namun dingin di saat yang sama, terkena sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Sentuhan itu entah bagaimana membuat perut Naruto berdesir aneh, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

"Engh…", Naruto mengerang dalam tidurnya.

Kini ganti benda mirip daging yang lembut dan basah menghi-hisap bibir bawahnya, melumatnya lembut beberapa kali hingga Naruto merasakan cairan mirip ludah di indera pengecapnya, namun terasa lebih manis, Naruto merasakan krim vanilla. Lumatan itu begitu lembut dan memabukkan, membuat Naruto serasa terbang keawang-awang. Terlebih bau mint menyegarkan dari udara yang hangat di pipinya, Naruto benar-benar menyukainya sensasi seperti ini. Tanpa dia sadari, lidahnya bergerak menari-nari menikmati benda lembut dan kenyal itu.

Sedangkan sesuatu yang lain mencubit dua titik sensitive di dadanya lalu memilin-milinnya lembut. Naruto melengkungkan punggungnya merespon sentuhan nikmat itu, si pelaku lalu meremas-remas miliknya, memberi kenikmatan lagi yang membuat Naruto mendesah-desah.

"Oh—akh—akkh—"

Sementara sesuatu yang kasar dank eras di balik kain, menggesek-gesek area kewanitaannya tanpa henti. Memberinya sensasi geli, hingga Naruto merasa bagian bawahnya mulai lembab. Lalu benda hangat lain, berukuran kecil keluar-masuk dari lubang hangat yang sudah mulai basah itu. Bergerak memutar dan perlahan seolah menggoda Naruto agar masuk ke dalam permainan memabukkan.

"Akh—ukhhh—so great..", desah Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Apakah ia tengah mimpi basah? Tapi segala sesuatunya terasa sangat nyata di seluruh panca inderanya. Tunggu, Nyata?!

Jangan-jangan, si Teme mesum itu—

Kelopak kecoklatan itu sontak terbuka lebar menampilkan manik sapphire yang membulat sempurna.

Uchiha Sasuke bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam, sedang menindihnya di tempat tidur. Satu tangannya menahan kedua tangan Naruto sekaligus di atas kepalanya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain melakukan aksi _in-out_ dengan jari telunjuknya di area kewanitaan Naruto.

Bibir dingin Sasuke kini berpindah ke tulang selangka Naruto memberinya gigitan dan hisapan menggoda sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah lebih banyak. Ya, lebih banyak. Karena leher, dada dan perut Naruto sudah dipenuhi _kissmark_ atau bahkan _bitemark_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Naruto juga merasa bibir bawahnya bengkak dan agak berdarah. Mengapa ia masih bisa tidur pulas dengan keadaan seperti ini? Tampaknya kejadian siang tadi benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Bukankah setelah makan malam di kamar tadi, Naruto memutuskan mandi lalu tidur sebentar dengan masih memakai _bathrobe_. Seingatnya, ia sudah mengunci kamar tidur tadi. Bagaimana si Teme ini bisa masuk?

_Honeymoon suite room_ yang mereka tempati, terdiri atas empat ruangan, satu kamar tidur yang di sebelahnya terdapat kamar mandi yang luas, satu ruang tamu dengan perabotan dan sofa embuk dan satu pantry kecil—yang Naruto tidak tahu fungsinya, karena ia lebih memiliih memesan makanan lewat _room service_.

Otak Naruto yang memang sangat sederhana serasa berdesing menyadari posisinya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih terlalu kaget dan belum siap mencerna semuanya.

Sasuke yang menyadari tidak ada lagi desahan dan erangan Naruto (lagi) langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada gadis bertubuh polos yang ditindihnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Dobe. Ayo kita selesaikan yang di kereta tadi", Sasuke menyerigai mesum lalu mulutnya kembali menyerang payudara Naruto.

Lidahnya menjilat lalu memelintir puting merah muda itu dengan gerakkan menggoda. Bibirnya menghisap-hisap payudara itu seolah mengharapkan cairan keluar dari dalamnya. Naruto juga merasakan gigi Sasuke menggingit puting itu agak keras.

"Enghh..", Naruto mulai mengerang lagi dan megap-megap serasa kehabisan nafas. Titik itu benar-benar sensitive bagi tubuhnya. Lidah terampil Sasuke turun menyapu seluruh area di dada dan perutnya yang langsing dan belum pernah terjamah sekalipun, hingga berhenti di area kewanitaan Naruto.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia coba menekuk lutut Naruto yang sudah lemas itu lalu mengangkangkannya lebar. Lidahnya lalu menyerang area sensitive itu dan menggingit kulit paha dalam Naruto.

"Akh!"

'Lubang syurgawi ini hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke', batin Sasuke sinting. Menandai area pribadi Naruto.

Naruto merasa geli karena rambut lebat Sasuke serasa menusuk-nusuk kulit sensitifnya. Lidah Sasuke bermain di sekitar area klitoris dan lubang vaginanya. Membuat Naruto semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah penuh keringat, menahan libidonya yang semakin terangsang hebat. Sasuke benar-benar tahu cara menggodanya.

Kini dua jari Sasuke masuk ke lubang itu lalu mengocoknya cepat, memberi rangsangan pada si gadis.

"Akh—Sa-suke—hentikan—aku mau keluar", ujar Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Ia sudah tidak tahan, ada gelombang aneh dalam tubuhnya yang memaksa untuk keluar sedari tadi.

"Aku suka saat kau menyebut namaku, Naru"

Melihat tatapan sayu dan muka memerah Naruto, Sasuke menambah satu lagi jarinya. Sekarang tiga jari itu mengocok pelan lubang Naruto lalu melebarkannya secara zig-zag. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan ingin memasukinya, kejantanannya benar-benar sudah sesak di dalam sana.

Naruto merasa otot-otot kewanitaannya mencengkeram jari-jari itu lembut seolah ingin menelannya. Bagian bawahnya serasa gatal, geli, sakit dan nikmat saat bersamaan. Ia baru pertama kali disentuh laki-laki sampai sejauh ini.

'Aku bahkan menikmatinya, astaga aku sudah gila!', batin Naruto frustasi.

"Akh—oh—ah—aku sungguh mau keluar Sasuke AAKKKHHHH"

Dengan jeritan panjang akhirnya Naruto klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tubuhnya menggelepar, dadanya bergoyang indah, tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke keras. Orgasmenya kali ini benar-benar hebat hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke menenggak habis cairan itu, merasakan untuk pertama kalinya cairan cinta seorang wanita yang ternyata sangat disukainya. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat cairan yang benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan itu, ingin merasakan lagi sensasinya.

"Aku ingin lagi—ingin lebih banyak lagi—aku mau kau Naruto", kata Sasuke dengan suara parau tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Ia benar-benar sudah tergila-gila pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu. Sasuke memang cukup sering bermain dengan wanita, tapi baru sekarang ia benar-benar terobsesi.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia memilih Naruto bukan karena untuk memenuhi perintah Ino, tapi ia benar-benar tertarik pada gadis asing yang waktu itu memaki-maki kesal di tengah himpitan penumpang yang gila kerja.

Saat Naruto marah, jengkel, kesal, melamun, tersenyum, tertawa ataupun tertidur pulas semuanya tampak menawan di mata Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto serasa pas dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin melindungi Naruto dengan nyawa dan hidupnya, memiliki Naruto lalu bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan.

Sasuke yakin Naruto adalah belahan jiwanya yang ia cari.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke bersumpah akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua yang akan aku lakukan padamu", ujar Sasuke sambil membuka resleting celananya.

Naruto mulai benar-benar takut sekarang, Sasuke bertingkah seperti akan melamarnya. Mereka bahkan belum 24 jam berkenalan.

Berkali-kali Sasuke menelan ludah melihat tubuh polos Naruto yang begitu menggoda. Tubuh kecoklatan itu masih sama lembutnya namun dipenuhi tanda kepemilikan Sasuke. Dadanya naik turun dengan nipple mengeras namun lembut saat di indera pengecapnya. Wajah rupawan itu dipenuhi semburat merah dan keringat. Sedangkan kakinya mengangkang memperlihatkan lubang merah hangat dan basah serta sedikit berkedut-kedut setelah klimaks hebat tadi.

Sasuke menurunkan celananya dengan terburu-buru ingin menyiapkan kejantanannya yang kini siap untuk pertempuran panjang.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan cairanku di dalam milikmu. Lalu kita akan menikah dan punya anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Anak laki-laki kita akan kuberi nama Madara seperti nama kakekku dan anak perempuan kita berinama err.. Hermione—gadis pintar di film H*rry Pott*r, Bagaimana? Kau suka film itu? Dari Inggris 'kan? Lalu kita tinggal di resort di pulau tropis menikmati kebahagiaan kita hingga hari tua", cerocos Sasuke ngawur sambil menunjukkan kejantanannya.

Naruto menatap horror melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang panjang, besar dan berurat itu. Sasuke memang psycopat, dia GILA. Apalagi kata-kata aneh yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi.

"Ja-jangan, itu tidak akan muat!", tolak Naruto. Pasti sakit sekali diterobos oleh benda besar dan panjang itu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto, apakah kegadisannya akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini?

Ah, malangnya kau Naruto.

"AYAH, IBU TOLONG AKU!", Naruto berteriak sambil meronta-ronta. Tapi percuma saja, tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dan kuat menahan tubuh mungil itu.

Kepala kejantanan Sasuke sudah menyentuh bibir bawah kewanitaan Naruto, lalu memaksanya masuk. Lubang Naruto benar-benar sempit, ditambah lagi Naruto terus melawan tidak mau melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Rileks sedikit, Naruto. Aku janji sakitnya hanya sebentar!"

"Tidak mau! Keluarkan milikmu pantat-ayam-brengsek!".

Saat seperempat kejantanan itu masuk, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menghalanginya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke akan mengambil kegadisan seseorang, biasanya wanita yang ia tiduri sudah bukan perawan lagi. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit gugup. Satu hentakan kuat, akan cukup merobek selaput dara itu.

Ya, ia sangat yakin setelah ini, hidupnya dan Naruto akan berakhir bahagia. Lalu—

KRING-KRING!

Ponsel si raven begetar dan menggema keras di ruangan itu.

'Ah, masa bodoh. Sudah tanggung!', batin Sasuke kesal mulai berkonsentrasi lagi untuk memasuki Naruto.

KRING-KRING! KRING-KRING! KRING-KRING!

KRING-KRING! KRING-KRING! KRING-KRING!

Bunyi si ponsel makin menjadi-jadi, seolah-olah tidak ingin diabaikan pemiliknya.

"SHIT! SIAPA YANG MENGANGGUKU DI SAAT SEPERTI INI!", maki Sasuke keras.

Dengan enggan ia mencabut kejantanannya yang baru masuk sedikit itu, merapikan celananya lalu menuju ponsel sial penganggu yang akan ia buang setelah ia selesai bercinta dengan Naruto nanti.

"APPA?!", teriak Sasuke pada ponsel tanpa dosa itu.

"_H-hei, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Telingaku sakit, bos!"_

"Kalau kau menghubungiku karena sesuatu yang tidak penting, Suigetsu. Aku bersumpah demi dai-Nippon akan membawamu ke dokter gigi"

"_Yare..yare, apa aku menganggu aktivitas pentingmu, eh? Sudahlah. Aku sudah menemukan Yamanaka Ino, ia berada di sebuah café tepat 500 m arah barat daya tempatmu menginap"_

"Kau yakin dia Yamanaka Ino?"

"_Tentu saja~, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya ukuran payudaranya saja yang empat kali lebih besar. Bahkan lebih besar daripada walikota Tsunade. Bukannya suka, aku malah mau muntah! HUEK! Sepertinya operasi plastik di Miami yang ia lakukan bukanlah operasi wajah tapi implant payudara. Hahha, Interpol dan Yakuza benar-benar ditipu mentah-mentah"_

DOENG!

'Keparat, kau Ino!', batin Sasuke. Wanita genit itu telah berhasil menipunya, Interpol dan para Yakuza sekaligus.

"Hn, kau hampiri dia. Katakan saja kau anak buahku, aku akan datang 30-60 menit lagi. Aku sedang sibuk saat ini, jangan ganggu aku!", ujar Sasuke mengakhiri sepihak lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

'Akhirnya, tidak ada pengganggu lagi', batin Sasuke lega. Ia akan segera mengalami hal paling menyenangkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Tubuh yang nyaris polos itu berbalik bersiap menyambut Dobe'nya' tercinta.

Tapi—iblis seribu tahunlah yang kini menyambutnya.

Namikaze Naruto telah berpakaian lengkap, berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh. Tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ujung tongkat baseball yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Meski hanya mengenakan piyama bergambar kodok, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Naruto menggunakan baju perang paling mutakhir seperti milik Ant*ny St*rk.

GLEP

'Mati aku!', batin Sasuke.

"Hai, Teme. Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan tadi. Tapi kali ini aku yang mendominasi", ucap Naruto nyalang.

"Da-dari mana kau da-dapatkan tongkat baseball itu, Naru-koi?"

"Lemari pakaian. Mungkin hotel ini segaja menyiapkannya untuk menghajar laki-laki mesum sepertimu", ucap Naruto dengan seringai mengerikan.

"!—HHHYAAAA!—",

Naruto mengarahkan pukulan tongkat baseballnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu berhasil berkelit di detik-detik terakhir, menjadikan meja kaca di belakang Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping, korban pertama KDRT di keluarga mereka.

"MATI KAU, TEMEEE!"

Naruto menggerakkan tongkat itu ke arah setiap kali si Teme bergerak. Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana panjang benar-benar kalang kabut menghadapi 'istrinya' yang sedang mengamuk. Malam pertama mereka gagal sudah.

Secepat Yellow Flash, Sasuke menghindari pukulan tongkat Naruto yang mulai membabi buta. Saat ia melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia langsung masuk ke ruangan itu lalu mengunci dirinya di dalam.

"KELUAR KAU, BRENGSEK! AKU BELUM MENGHANCURKAN SELURUH TULANG-TULANGMU!", teriak Naruto sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Sasuke benar-benar panik sekarang. 'Istrinya' benar-benar menyeramkan, padahal tadi tinggal sedikit lagi. Seperti kata lagu populer di yang pernah didengarnya saat di asia tenggara: '_buka dikit, Joss_!'. Seharusnya ia melakukan itu dari tadi.

Saat keputus-asaan melanda dirinya, Sasuke mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk mengerjai 'istrinya' sekaligus melepaskan hasratnya. Satu kali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui, Uchiha Sasuke memang genius sejak lahir, batin Sasuke narsis.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya, lalu mengocoknya cepat sambil meremas-remasnya. Membayangkan tangan-tangan mungil Narutolah yang melakukan itu untuk memberinya kepuasan dan memanjanya.

"Akh, Naru-koi—lebih cepat, tanganmu sangat terampil memanjakanku—ooh—"

Naruto terpekik kaget.

Ulah mesum apalagi yang dilakukan si Teme kali ini.

"Akh—Ukh—enakk—akh—Naruto—lubang mu sempit—oh—aku suka—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? HENTIKAN DESAHAN BODOHMU ITU!"

"Apa?! Lebih keras, eh? Baik, _anything for you, my lady_—okkhh—akhh—tubuhmu nikmat, Naruto—"

"SIALAN KAU, TEME! JANGAN BER-ONANI SAMBIL MENYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMAKU!"

"Apa kau ingin _doggy style_?! Baiklah—_as you wish_, Naru-chan~—Oh lubangmu sempit dan hangat, Dobe. Kau merasakan 'millikku' dicengkrem erat oleh 'milikmu', eh? Akh, aku tidak akan berhenti—aku akan memperkosamu sampai kau menjerit puas, sayang—"

"BERHENTI, AKAN KU BUNUH KAU, CHICKEN-BUTT-BASTARD!", teriak Naruto menendang-nendang daun pintu dengan keras.

Sasuke benar-benar psychopat-mesum.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

**Kantor Interpol Sementara**

**Pukul 21.00 **

.

'TIDAK MUNGKIN', batin semua Interpol bersamaan saat melihat hasil identifikasi wajah gadis pirang yang menjadi sasaran utama mereka.

Akhirnya setelah hampir sepuluh jam (dua jam lebih lama dari perkiraan sebelumnya), sistem computer Interpol kembali berfungsi seperti semula. Dengan cekatan Nara Shikamaru memasukkan data gadis pirang itu ke dalam data-base. Dan apa yang terpampang dalam monitor LCD adalah benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi mereka : Foto seorang gadis persis seperti sasaran mereka beserta identitas dan informasi tambahan.

.

.

Name : Namikaze Naruto

Age : 19 years old

Date of Birthday : October, 10th

Address : Baker street no. 221b; London, United Kingdom Britannia

Study at : Oxford University, Art and Literature Faculty

Family :

Father : Namikaze Minato, Secretary of Defence, UK (49 years old)

Mother : Uzumaki Kushina (deceased)

Brother : Namikaze Kurama, Commander of Air Force, UK (27 years old)

Namikaze Naruto has landed in Narita Airport, (Japan): today at 08.30 AM to visit Konoha as a **tourist**.

.

.

"Dia—hanya—seorang—turis", ucap Shikamaru lirih dengan wajah terkejut, tak ada kantuk yang berani menyerangnya saat ini.

"Bukan turis biasa, tapi puteri Mentri Pertahanan Kerajaan Inggris", kini si rambut merah Sasori yang tampak diliputi ketakutan.

"Dia juga, adik perempuan pacarnya kapten", ujar Kisame sambil melirik Itachi khawatir, seolah tubuh kaptennya kini telah kehilangan nyawanya karena pucat pasi.

"Jika sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya, bukan tidak mungkin Angkatan Udara Inggris akan membumi hanguskan seluruh Jepang. Aku kenal Minato. Ia akan membunuh kita semua", kali ini ayah sang kapten yang berujar. Tangannya memijat-mijat batang hidungnya. Mengapa jadi semakin rumit seperti ini?

GLEP

GLEP

GLEP

NGIIIINGGGG

"INI PERANG DUNIA KE TIGA!", teriak kru Interpol itu panik bersamaan.

"Kurama tidak akan memberiku jatah lagi, hiks…", sang kapten menangis pilu di pundak ayahnya. Belum pernah Fugaku merasa malu ini punya anak cengeng seperti Itachi.

Jatah? Bukankah Itachi selama ini selalu ditolak Kurama.

"Cari gadis itu, lindungi dia dari para Yakuza bagaimanapun caranya!", peritah si ayah kini mengambil alih operasi.

.

.

.

**Honeymoon Suite Room**

**Pukul 21.10**

.

"Brengsek, si Teme malah kabur lewat jendela kamar mandi!"

Intip Naruto setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Ruangan kamar mandi itu memang memiliki jendela yang menyatu dengan balkon. Mungkin agar penyewa kamar bisa menikmati langit malam berbintang sambil berendam di bathtub.

Balkon itu sendiri terhubung dengan tangga darurat yang langsung menuju jalan setapak di luar hotel.

"Bisa-bisanya si Teme kabur, apa dia hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan _bathrobe_ tanpa alas kaki?", ucap Naruto agak khawatir. Matanya melirik lemari pakaian besar dalam kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. Satu _bathrobe_ telah menghilang di dalamnya.

Naruto sedikit menyesal, rasanya tadi ia memang keterlaluan. Tapi melihat banyaknya cairan kental di lantai, tiba-tiba rasa menyesalnya itu lenyap sudah.

_TAP..TAP..TAP_

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki dan obrolan beberapa orang di luar kamar mandinya. Dengan segera ia keluar dari tempat itu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat lima laki-laki tinggi-besar berjas hitam tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamar tamunya. Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk? Belum lagi orang-orang ini membawa tas golf berwarna hitam, yang Naruto yakini berisi benda lain.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, _gentlemen_?", tanya Naruto dengan senyum kaku dan tentunya masih dengan bahasa Inggris. Ia agak ragu orang-orang Asia itu mengerti ucapannya.

Orang-orang itu beradu pandang, kemudian saling mengangguk. Salah satu pria berambut perak-klimis menghampiri Naruto, lalu tiba-tiba memperlihatkan tattoo warna-warni di balik punggungnya.

Naruto mengeryit heran, apa orang ini mau memamerkan tattoo norak itu padanya? Orang-orang Jepang benar-benar punya kebiasaan aneh.

"_Yamanaka Ino, come with us, now! Danzo-sama wants to see you!_ (=Yamanaka Ino, ikut dengan kami sekarang! Danzo-sama ingin menemuimu!)", ucap laki-laki itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang bisa dibilang baik.

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan bahwa orang-orang ini salah orang. Kedua telapak tangannya mengarah pada kelima laki-laki itu agar mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tapi tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu dan otaknya buntu saking ketakutannya.

"Woo..woo.._H-hang on_, aku bukan Yamanaka Ino, namaku Namikaze Naruto, _you know—", _

"Nami—"

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya menyerupai tarian ombak (hula-hula) ala Hawaii.

"Kaze—"

Kini Naruto melakukan gerakan mengipas-ngipas seolah bisa menimbulkan angin kencang.

"Naruto—", ucapnya mengakhiri sambil membentuk gambar spiral dengan jari telunjuknya.

"—_goit it?_—", ucapnya mengakhiri lalu nyengir lebar sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

Kelima pria itu kembali bertukar pandang heran, tampaknya mereka menganggap Naruto gila.

"Hidan, apa benar gadis ini Yamanaka Ino? Dia kelihatan lebih bodoh", ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Danzo-sama pernah memperingatkan kita soal hal ini. Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis yang licik. Kita tangkap dia bagaimanapun caranya", ucap si rambut perak yang sama sekali tidak dimegerti Naruto.

Kelima pria itu mulai menyeringai keji lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sudah berdiri gemetar. Dengan segenap kemampuannya, Naruto berlari kencang menghindari pada pengejarnya itu. Tangannya menyambar telephone _wireless_ hotel di atas meja, lalu bersembunyi di kamar mandi, persis seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke beberapa jam lalu.

Mengingat tubuh pria yang mengejarnya sangat besar, lantas Naruto menggeser apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya, termasuk lemari besar tadi agar menutupi jalan pintu masuk. Jarinya yang gemetaran mencoba menekan tombol telepon untuk menghubungi nomor resepsionis hotel yang sudah dihafalnya.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi klik terdengar di telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi, ini dengan reseptionis Konoha Grand Hotel? Ada yang bisa dibantu?", ucap suara si wanita di seberang telepon yang ia yakini sebagai wanita yang sama yang memandang sinis ke arahnya.

DUAR! DUAR!

Pintu di depan Naruto nyaris terbuka dengan benturan yang memekakan telinga, Naruto benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Eh, Hallo. I-ini de-dengan Namikaze Naruto dari _exclusive Honeymoon suite room_. Ada pria-pria aneh yang me-menggedor i-ngin masuk kamar mandi-ku!", ucap Naruto dengan bahasa Jepang yang terbata-bata.

"Oh, Anda rupanya, bahasa Jepang Anda sangat bagus, Nyonya. Apa pintu kamar mandi Anda bermasalah?"

"Bu-bukan! Ada—lima—pria—yang—menggedor—kamar—mandiku!", ucap Naruto setengah berteriak. Resepsionis ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Anda bisa menghubungi bagian reparasi, silakan tekan *89. Pegawai kami akan akan segera datang untuk membantu Anda", ucap si resepsionis formal dengan nada mengakhiri.

"ARGH, Sudahlah!", Naruto benar-benar kesal. Dengan tanpa berpriketeleponan Naruto menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, lalu kabur menuju balkon.

Di meja resepsiones, wanita berambut ala Harujuku itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Lagi-lagi hotel mereka kedatangan tamu aneh.

"Dasar turis!"

Maki si resepsionis pelan, namun tersenyum kembali menyambut tamu baru hotel mereka.

.

.

.

**Gang dekat Café Konoha**

**Pukul 21.10**

.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan payudara yang besarnya sangat tidak wajar—sedang dipiting ke dinding oleh dua pemuda dengan paksa. Kedua tangan mereka menggerayangi tubuh si wanita.

Tidak, mereka tidak sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual, hanya mencari sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikan di 'area tidak lazim'.

"Akh, Sasuke. Jangan main kasar begini. Aku malu jika harus melayani kalian berdua di tempat umum sekaligus", ucap si wanita memerah malu.

"Cih, memang siapa yang mau denganmu!", ucap Sasuke sambil memeriksa belahan dada si wanita mencari benda kecil yang mungkin disembunyikan di dalamnya.

'Ah, dapat!', batinnya senang. Ternyata USB yang berisikan transkrip kode-kode untuk lemari besi milik Yamanaka Ino memang disembunyikan di sana. Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik USB itu, tapi malah erangan yang muncul dari mulut Ino.

"Cih, sempat-sempatnya kau _horny_ di saat seperti ini!", maki pemuda yang satunya melepaskan pitingannya.

_Beep..beep..beep.._

Arloji di pergelangan tangan Sasuke berbunyi, lampu indikator yang semula hijau kini berubah merah. Sasuke sudah memasang alat khusus di kamar hotel, kalau-kalau ada penyusup ke kamar hotelnya. Tampaknya ada beberapa orang yang membobol pintu masuk hotel secara terang-terangan.

Pelacak kecil pada kalung prisma milik Naruto yang dipasang Sasuke diam-diam juga bereaksi. Tampaknya Naruto kabur dari hotel dan pergi ke arah tempat festival musim semi.

"Gawat, Naruto dalam bahaya!", katanya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu yang langsung cengo dan Ino yang masih terengah-engah merosot di lantai.

"Hei, harus kau apakan wanita ini?", teriak Suigetsu frustasi ditinggalkan sang boss.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

(Kembali ke scene awal Chapter 1)

.

.

"ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"_Chicken butt, bastard! _Apa salahku Tuhannn!", rengeknya masih berlari.

Kini orang-orang yang mengejar Naruto bertambah banyak, bukan hanya para Yakuza penggila kartun itu, tapi para polisi lalu lintas Konoha bahkan satpam festival ikut mengejarnya.

'Kenapa pula harus ada festival musim semi sekarang?', rengeknya dalam hati.

"Namikaze-san?!", panggil seseorang di samping kanan Naruto dekat gang menuju pertokoan.

"Mr. Shimura!, tolong aku!", pinta Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa lega ada orang yang dikenalnya selain Sasuke. Sai bear-benar malaikat penolongnya.

"Ikut aku!", perintah Sai sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju gang kecil itu.

Akhirnya pengejaran ala 'The Bourne Identity' itu masuk ke babak baru. Para pengejar itu berebutan masuk gang kecil yang hanya muat untuk dua orang, alhasil perkelahian antara Yakuza vs Satpam vs Polisi lalu lintas tak bisa dihindarkan.

Naruto dan Sai masih terus berlari menulusuri gang sempit itu melawati banyak belokan dan pertigaan, beberapa pejalan kaki yang memakai Yukata memaki-maki mereka. Naruto hanya bisa membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada nenek tua bersama cucunya yang jatuh terjungkal gara-gara ditabrak oleh Naruto.

Akhirnya gang itu menemui ujungnya. Sai dan Naruto tiba di tempat terbuka berupa jalanan besar tempat pertokoan yang sedang tutup. Tempat itu sepi, namun cukup terang untuk dilewati.

Hosh..hosh..hosh..hoshh

Hosh..hosh..hosh..hoshh

Kedua muda-mudi itu berdiri membungkuk di dekat pagar pembatas jalan. Memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Naruto gemetaran sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, belum pernah ia berlari sekencang dan selama itu sambil dikejar-kejar banyak orang.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya orang-orang gila itu sudah kehilangan jejak mereka, bagaimanapun gang tersebut penuh dengan pertigaan, belokan dan jalan buntu.

Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada malaikat penolongnya. Sejenak mata mereka beradu pandang, tapi sedetik kemudian tawa terbahak-bahak meluncur dari mulut keduanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"

"HAHAHA—astaga ini benar-benar gila. Rasanya seperti di film-film Hollywood", ucap Naruto akhirnya setelah tawa gila mereka.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Namikaze-san", ucap Sai setelah mengakhiri tawanya sendiri, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto gemas.

"JANGAN SENTUH CALON ISTRIKU, MUKA PUCAT!", teriak seorang laki-laki di dekat mereka.

BUKK!

Laki-laki berambut raven yang hanya memakai sepatu tanpa kaus kaki, _bathrobe_ dan celana panjang hitam memukul Sai tepat di mukanya hingga terjatuh.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan!", teriak Naruto.

"JANGAN PUKUL PUTERAKU, ANAK AYAM!", sahut pria tua dengan perban yang baru keluar dari dalam gang. Ia berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke lalu memukul wajahnya, kelihatannya ia ayah Sai.

Boing—boing

Seorang wanita berdada besar bersama pemuda dengan gigi hiu keluar dari dalam mobil di dekat mereka. Naruto ngeri melihat dada dengan ukuran tidak wajar itu.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMUKUL SASUKE-KUN, ORANG TUA!"

"YAMANAKA INO, MATI KAU JALANG!", teriak Sasuke, Sai dan ayahnya bersamaan, tiba-tiba kompak. Kini wanita itu yang tampaknya dalam bahaya.

"INTERPOL, BERHENTI BERGERAK KALIAN SEMUA!"

Para pria berjas hitam dan petugas berseragam kepolisian datang entah dari mana, lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kepada mereka, tapi bukan hanya itu—para pengejar Naruto yang memang Yakuza akhirnya sampai di tempat mereka. Pria-pria berjas hitam itu—sedikit lebih berantakan dari Interpol—mengarahkan katana mereka ke arah kepolisian dan Interpol.

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA PERGI, POLISI SIALAN!"

Kita lihat posisi mereka sekarang : Interpol dan polisi di sebelah kanan, Yakuza di sebelah kiri berhadapan langsung dengan Interpol, Sai dan ayahnya di belakang Yakuza, sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, pemuda bergigi hiu dan wanita berdada besar itu berada di antara mereka.

"Aku hanya menginginkan asset keluargaku kembali, kalian jangan ikut campur Interpol sialan!", kata ayah Sai dengan nada mengancam.

"Yakuza klan Shimura, kalian telah membuat keributan dan membahayakan warga Konoha serta turis ini, kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian lolos begitu saja", ancam laki-laki berusia lima puluh tahunan yang entah mengapa, menurut Naruto agak mirip Sasuke.

"Chibi-kitsune-chan~, are you OK?", sahut seseorang dibalik laki-laki yang lebih tua itu yang kali ini benar-benar mirip Sasuke. Dan apa-apan tadi itu, kenapa ia memanggilnya chibi-kitsune. Itu 'kan panggilan akrab ayah dan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak peduli pada gadis turis ini, kalian bawa saja ia pergi!"

"JANGAN BAWA NARUTO KEMANAPUN!", teriak Sai dan Sasuke bersamaan melindungi arah pandang setiap orang kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa cengo di tempat, otaknya yang pas-pasan ditambah ketidakmengertiannya akan ucapan orang-orang yang tampaknya ingin saling membunuh ini—membuatnya semakin bingung.

Sejauh ini ia hanya mengerti beberapa hal : (1) Sasuke itu mesum, (2) Sai orang baik, (3) Orang-orang yang mengejarnya adalah benar-benar Yakuza, (4) Sepertinya ia disangka Yamanaka Ino. Sisanya—

_Hell No!_ Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia terjebak diantara Yakuza dan Interpol sekaligus.

_Hiks..hiks…hiks_

"_I wanna go home_, _Dad, _Kurama.._"_, rengek Naruto sambil menangis. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mengunjungi Jepang lagi.

.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar rentetan suara senapan di tempak ke udara dan bunyi baling-baling helicopter yang mengekakan telinga.

.

Angin kencang berhembus kearah kerumunan itu, tapi Naruto cukup jelas melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa bersurai orange kemerahan berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pintu helicopter. Helikopter itu tampaknya akan mendarat di jalan raya yang sepi.

Laki-laki dengan seragam angkatan udara itu memegang senapan otomatis yang tidak akan ragu-ragu ia tembak kepada siapapun yang menyentuh adik perempuan satu-satunya.

Saat helicopter berada sepuluh meter dari tanah, sebuah tali tambang dijatuhkan lalu laki-laki itu meluncur mulus ke daratan.

"Kurama!", panggil Naruto setelah terpekik kaget.

"Kyuu-chan~!", panggil seorang Interpol dengan mata berbinar-binar, mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk si pendatang baru.

Kedua orang itu berlari keluar dari kerumunan menuju ke arah laki-laki yang baru turun dari helicopter.

BUKK!

Dengan sangat tidak elit, Kurama memukul wajah Itachi hingga jatuh tersungkur di tanah, lalu menyambut pelukan adik kesayangannya.

"Kyuu-chan~, kau kasar sekali pada calon suamimu!"

"Mati saja kau, keriput-mesum!", desis Kurama sinis dengan sambil menendang-nendang tubuh Itachi yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawah kuasa uke-nya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja, chibi-kitsune?", tanya Kurama pada adiknya. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menangis di pelukan kakaknya. Tidak ia sangka kakak laki-lakinya yang bertampang sangar itu—benar-benar datang ke Jepang untuk menyusulnya.

Kurama menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan mencoba menenangkan, Naruto pasti benar-benar ketakutan, terjebak diantara orang-orang mengerikan ini.

Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kurama harus menuntaskan keributan ini, sebelum ayahnya benar-benar memproklamirkan agresi militer kepada Jepang.

Dia benar-benar kaget saat ayahya menelepon dengan panik bahwa Naruto kabur dari rumah untuk pergi ke Jepang seorang diri. Belum lagi, foto Naruto di stasiun Konoha tersebar luas di _website_ milik para Yakuza dengan harga kepala sebesar 25 juta pounsterling. Meski tanpa izin atasannya, Kurama nekat terbang dengan pesawat jet, lalu menyewa helicopter di bandara.

"_My..my.._Belum pernah aku melihat Interpol Jepang sekacau ini. Aku akan membawa adikku tersayang pulang ke Inggris. Jadi, kalian urus saja masalah kalian sendiri. _Goodbye..", _ucapnya watados.

Kurama membawa adiknya menuju helicopter, lalu meninggalkan para tukang rusuh yang menatapnya kagum, sekaligus bingung.

"Apa kita tetap harus kita lakukan sekarang, Fugaku-sama?"

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian**

**Kereta menuju Stasion Kings' Cross, London; Pukul 10.25**

.

'Tidak biasa kereta ini penuh sesak!', maki seorang gadis pirang yang lagi-lagi terjebak dalam arus penumpang namun di tempat dan negara yang berbeda.

Namikaze Naruto sedang naik kereta dari Bristol menuju stasiun Kings' Cross, London. Kereta yang biasanya sepi penumpang, kini tampak penuh orang-orang berseragam tim sepak bola Inggris.

Ah, Naruto lupa, beberapa jam lagi akan ada pertandingan persahabatan tim nasional Inggris vs raksasa Barcelona. Pantas saja kereta ini dipenuhi para maniak penggila bola. Suasana ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada situasi di Jepang dua minggu lalu.

Hari teraneh seumur hidupnya.

Ayah dan kakaknya telah menjelaskan penyebab seluruh kejadian yang menimpa Naruto. Ia disangka sebagai Yamanaka Ino—wanita berdada besar itu—yang adalah buronan para Yakuza dan Interpol. Yamanaka Ino dianggap telah melakukan operasi yang membuat wajahnya barubah, sehingga Naruto yang memiliki ciri fisik dan postur yang mirip dengannya menjadi buronan dadakan, sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha.

'Hahh, bagaimana kabar Sasuke ya?'

Naruto tidak pernah tahu perkembangan kasus itu. Ia hanya tahu Sasuke adalah agen Interpol yang menyamar berbulan-bulan di markas Yakuza klan Shimura. Naruto juga sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sai Shimura—malaikat penolongnya—adalah pewaris utama klan Shimura.

Dunia ini benar-benar aneh: menjadikan laki-laki mesum seperti Sasuke sebagai pahlawan dan laki-laki murah senyum seperti Sai sebagai mafia.

Tapi entah bagaimana, Naruto merindukan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya jantungan itu. Apalagi rayuan-rayuan gombal dan sentuhannya. Kalau saja waktu itu ponsel Sasuke tidak berdering, Naruto pasti sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke yang kalang kabut saat dihajar tongkat baseball terbayang di kepalanya. Saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar lucu. Image cool dan tenangnya hilang sudah.

Sambil menyandakan kepalanya di sisi gerbong kereta dekat pintu masuk, Naruto terkikik geli.

"Mmhmm.. citrus... Aku selalu suka baumu, _my lady_", sahut suara baritone yang amat familiar di telinga Naruto. Lidahnya menjilat tengkuk lalu telinga Naruto dengan bernafsu.

Naruto terpekik kaget.

_TING TONG_

'_Kings' Cross Station', _sahut suara wanita di speaker dalam kereta. Pintu otomatis kereta pun terbuka.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badan Naruto lalu menarik pinggang Naruto merapat ke tubuhnya. Sejak kapan ia ada di belakang Naruto? Sedang apa dia di Jepang?

"Merindukanku, Dobe? Bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman selamat datang bagi turis Jepang ini?", lanjut laki-laki lalu melumat bibir Naruto mesra, seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke lalu membalas ciumannya dan membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan rongga mulutnya diinvasi sang turis. Penumpang kereta api, tampak heran sejenak namun kemudian tersenyum-senyum melihat pasangan muda-mudi itu.

Sadar mereka masih di tempat umum, Sasuke menghentikan lumatannya lalu memandang intens sapphire indah yang selalu menghantui mimpinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku menghadapi Interpol, Yakuza, Angkatan Udara dan bodyguard Mentri pertahanan Inggris untuk sampai ke sini".

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu", ucap Naruto watados sambil menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah, Ayo kita keluar", Sasuke mengulurkan lengan kanannya ke arah Naruto, mencoba bersikap _gentleman_ kali ini.

"_Of course, my tourist_", Naruto menyambut uluran itu dengan senag hati.

Mereka berdua melangkah riang keluar dari kereta menuju kerumunan.

"Sebelum itu, tolong antarkan aku ke toilet dulu. Aku akan mengambil kegadisanmu disana", kata Sasuke dengan nada seolah ingin membeli sesuatu di swalayan

"Hahh, mesum seperti biasa", ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Tapi kali ini, Naruto benar-benar menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

Kedua muda-mudi itu masuk ke dalam bilik toilet yang sedang kosong.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Keterangan :

CSI : Crime-Science-Investigation (bener gak ya?), semacam divisi Interpol atau kepolisian yang bertugas untuk mengidentifikasi barang bukti tindak criminal lewat alat-alat canggih hasil aplikasi sains.

Fenotip : ciri fisik yang dapat di-indrai hasil dari ekspresi gen organisme.

Porter : tukang angkut barang bisanya ada di hotel, bandara dan stasiun kereta.

Jammer : semacam alat yang bisa merusak alat telekomunikasi dan benda elektronik lainnya

.

.

Yatta.. akhirnya two-shoot pertama kuchi beres juga. Kuchi gak akan nyeritain apa yang Sasuke and Naruto lakuin di toilet. Reader udah pada tahu sendiri 'kan? #ketawa_mesum

Ada yang nyadar gak sih, kuchi salah nulis 'suite room' jadi 'sweet room' di chapter 1? Haha, masa kamar mewah jadi kamar manis sih.

BTW, film 'Tourist' akan bener-bener ditayangin lho di Trans TV. Kuchi gak tahu tanggal tepatnya cuma sempet ngeliat jam tayangnya aja pukul 22.30 WIB. Iklannya bentar banget, kayaknya film special Valentine deh.

Haha, bener-bener kebetulan. Apa ada kru Trans TV yang baca fic gaje kuchi ya? Hayoo ngakuuuu? #narsis_mode_on

Anyway, semoga ending fic abal ini bisa memuaskan. Bikin cerita two-shoot itu bener-bener nguras otak dan tenaga. Banyak scene yang kuchi apus supaya gak kebanyakan.

Maaf banget yang ngarep dapet lemon hot, kuchi belom bisa bikin lemon yang straight!

Benar-benar merinding disko bikin yang begituan. Hiii…

Tapi jadi tantangan juga sih, entar kuchi mau nyoba ah.

Apa ada yang berharap ada Lemon NC-17 di LOGSH? Kalau mau poling aja, tapi kuchi takut jiwa sadistic kuchi tiba-tiba muncul. Kacian Naru-nya..

Tapi inget ya, Kuchi gak menerima request lemon di luar pairing SasuNaru atau Sasu(fem)Naru.

Yosh, LOGSH sama BFL kayaknya akan kembali molooorrrr updatenya. Jadi tungguin aja ya…

hahahahah..

Thans for all reader, reviewer dan tukang PLN yang baru ngebetulin aliran listrik tadi. Tanpa kalian, kuchi males ngelanjutin fic abal ini.

Maaf ya, kalo ada grammar English yang salah #plakked

So, mind to review Minna?

kuchiharu out!

*deep-bow


End file.
